NICK JONES and the RAIDERS of the LOST ARK
by ncoo1174
Summary: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't been on lately. I had a lot of things to do. This story is gonna be more interesting. I would like give thanks to all of you. You all have been wonderful friends. Keep up the good work. Never stop trying. Hope you enjoy it. From Nick.
1. South America,1936

South America,1936

It was early morning in South America. There were 17 men walking through the thick rain forest. 2 men came up to a tree that was only twice as tall as a full grown man. Satipo picked off a small arrow off of the tree. He licked it.

"Ptew! Poisoun," said Satipo as he spit it out.

"It's from the Hovitos. They've could've killed us right away. I don't understand why," said Barranca as he stood next to Satipo. 2 other men tied 2 donkeys to an ancient stone arch that had Hovito carvings on it. The group of 17 walked through the arch. A Hovito statue shot an arrow at one of the men. The man tumbled backward and died. The leader of the remaining 16 including himself put up his hand. Satipo,Barranca,the leader, and 12 of the group turned right away from the deep cliff. But 1 man wasn't looking and fell into The Amazon River. Caimans ate the man up whole. The rest of the group came up to a bush. The leader took out a map. The map was leader put it back together. He pushed the group of bushes away. There was yet another Hovito statue and shot an arrow at one man at the neck. The group came up to the bottom of a small hill. There was a very tall statue. Bats,large ones, came out. One man screamed and ran away. The rest of the group climbed over the small hill and came down to a stream.


	2. The Man With The Hat

The Man With The Hat

The group stopped. Sparranca, another member of the group, pulled out a gun. The leader of the group, Nick Jones, cracked out his whip. The end of the whip hit the hand that held the gun. Sparranca dropped the gun. He held his hand in pain and struggled up the hill and ran away. There were now 12 men left. Nick Jones, his Uncle Toht, Uncle Vogel, Uncle Dietrich, his cousin Sam, Barranca, Satipo, Draco, Harry, Belloq, and Indiana Jones. Nick Jones flicked up his hat and grinned.

"C'mon," he said. They went into a temple. This temple was no ordinary temple. It was known as The Lost Temple. They walked a little bit. Satipos' face then turned pale. Nick Jones looked at his back and saw spiders. He used his whip to wipe off the spiders. He then motioned Satipo to turn around. Satipo turned around. There were a ton of spiders on his back. Nick wiped off the spiders. The group walked a little bit farther. Nick put out his hand.

"Don't step into the light," he said. Nick went around the light. He then put out his hand into the light. He then drew back his hand. Spikes came out from each side almost hitting the others. They continued on and came to some pads. Nick put out his hand.

"Stay here," he said. Nick then stepped on only the dark pads. He put up his head once he got to the other side.


	3. The Golden Idol

The Golden Idol

Nick then walked up in front of The Golden Idol. He looked at it. He then pulled out a bag of sand out of his should bag. He put his hand in the bag of sand and let it pour out of his hands onto The Golden Idol. He then grabbed The Idol and put the bag of sand onto the pad at the same time. He then turned around. Then the bag of sand sunk. The temple then started to shake and collapse. He then ran and stepped onto the light pads. Nick Jones dodged the arrows. Nick then fell into a pit. He tied his whip to the edged. Nick struggled to get up. Nick then got back up and grabbed his whip. He then went through the exit by sliding under. His fedora fell off. He grabbed his fedora and put it back on. He and his group ran. Then a big boulder the size of 20 men stacked up on each other rolled after them. Nick and his group ran and finally got out of the temple. Nick tripped and his group ran back to the plane they flew to the place they were at. He got webs all over him. He looked up.


	4. Bolloq And The Hovitos

Bolloq And The Hovitos

He saw 80 Hovitos armed with wooden crossbows, dart shooters, axes, spears, and bow and arrows. He then heard something. As he listened he saw Sparranca who had fell over with 80 arrows stabbed into his back with a blank expression on his face.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" laughed a voice that was quiet but still could be heard as the echo echoed loudly.

"I know that laugh," said Nick Jones. It was a laugh he hadn't heard for 18 years. A man walked up. The man had black hair, brown eyes, a jungled hat, shirt,pants, black boots, and a brown belt on.

"Ah! . The famous archaeologist or so I have heard. Would you kindly please hand over the idol," said Bolloq. Bolloq was an archaeologist,too. He and Nick met 18 years ago on one of Nicks' adventures. He and Bolloq were enemies ever since then.

"Here," said Nick Jones as he handed the idol over.

"Very good. But, I'll miss you as soon as I order the Hovitos to kill you," said Bolloq. He then put up the idol and started speaking in the Hovito language. Nick then ran away. Bolloq turned around and ordered the Hovitos to go after him. Bolloq then looked at the idol with a wicked smile.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" laughed Bolloq. The echo got louder and louder. Nick ran through the forest.

"Start the engine!" yelled nick. Jock and the rest of the group saw him. Jock was the pilot of the plane. Jock then started the buoy passenger plane. Nick then jumped into the river.

"LUNEDEX!" yelled at Nick. He swam to the plane as the Hovitos started throwing spears,axes,shooting darts,shooting crossbow arrows, and shooting arrows at Nick. He then got into the plane as the plane flew into the air. Nick then saw something in his seat. He pulled some of the stuff away. He then looked terrified and went to the back of his seat.

"Jock! There's a really,really big mamba in here!" yelled Nick pointing to the big snake.

"Oh! That's just my pet snake Timmy,"said Jock.

"I hate mambas Jock! I hate them!" said Nick.

"You've gotta show some love back man," said Jock. The plane flew all the way back to the U.S.


	5. Archaeology Lesson

Archaeology Lesson

At Barnet College, Marcus Brody walked and opened a door.

"Ok Incas were a great clan of people. They uh they," said Nick. One of his students was acting weird. Nick turned his head and saw bell rang.

"Ok class. Now remember to study for your test on Egypt tomorrow," said Nick as his students cleared out. Marcus came in.

"I had it in my hands Marcus. But he was there," said Nick.

"Don't worry Nick. I'm sure The Museum Of National History will get something soon. Oh. The president and vice president of the college want to see you in the auditorium," said Marcus.

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong," said Nick as he and Marcus walked to the auditorium.


End file.
